


Now You See Me

by UnfairestOfThemAll (lithiungirl08)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 01:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6263482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lithiungirl08/pseuds/UnfairestOfThemAll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Henry sees the Evil Queen for who she really is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now You See Me

"What do you see Henry?" The Queen asked.

Her eyes alight. There was nothing short of her usual boredom elsewhere. The finest silks felt cool against his skin as his mouth enveloped the hot tea. A gentleman is never late, she had informed him when he awoke from his wondrous stupor several weeks ago. Oh yes, she had inspected him personally. His clothes and speech had been foreign to her. Something about him made him feel very familiar. Perhaps it was the way he seemed at ease whenever they were together. Though she, and others, had found that strange in itself. How anyone could feel at ease with a murderer in their midst was as intriguing as it was mind boggling.

It would be wise not to keep the Queen waiting.

"You will cast the Dark Curse, your victory over Snow White and Prince Charming sealed by doing so." Full, red lips pulled upwards ceasing short of a true smile. "You will receive a gift from the ashes of the life you lead behind."

"It is that easy?"

His eyes were darkened, "I didn't say that, My Queen."

"How am I to know I will enjoy this gift?"

"Without their fall there is no gift."

"Who are you?" She asked coolly.

The hairs on the back of his neck stood to attention. Taking too long to answer could only ensure some painful future event. Possibly even death. It was time for the Truest Believer to do the only thing he could.

"My name is Henry Daniel Mills." He stated matter of factually, softening his gaze upon her, "one day I am going to be your son."

At their feet her glass shattered. Both of them took a step back. Behind mocha eyes he sensed she was shocked but also anger was building. Knowing full well she did not like surprises he allowed her the extra space, retreating another pace backwards.  

"I defeat Snow White and her Shepard..." she said to herself, hands covering her waist, gazing downwards. "I break my own curse."

"You win, Your Majesty." Henry stated as she closed the gap and took his hands.

"I win." she says even more quietly, turning away as quickly as she arrived. He strode to her side, remaining silent beside her. "I had better carry out my plans for the evening. Your little arrival has set me back. I have a happy ending to get to."

The Queen shooed him away, leaning over the war table with very giddy  expression. One that had laughter bubbling from her darkened soul. 

She. Would. Win. 


End file.
